fan_fiction_libraryfandomcom-20200215-history
The Last Bastion of Humanity/Issue 01
Issue 01 is the first issue of Volume one and The Last Bastion of Humanity, It was written by WalkerMaimer and was published on November 25, 2014. Previous: None Next: Issue 02 ----- Location ----- *Makati Business District ----- Characters ----- *Mikael Santos *Aira Montalban ( Mentioned only ) *Miguel Montalban *Primitivo Sago-oc OTHERS *Chris "Cristy" Logardo *Lenny Yu ( Mentioned only ) ----- Vol.01 - Issue 01 ----- The Human race is yet again challenged by a new form a plague, those who survived are scattered living in clustered groups while the dead did not stay dead and now yearning and stalking unto the now battered survivors. The sun have already left and darkness succumbed the Makati business district, It's been a week since Patient 0 devoured his first victim since then beings like him begins to outnumber humans until what's left are pockets of human resistance, What's left is the waste of human misery and the hope for the adversary to pass. As the dead continues to roam in every street of Makati City a three man group of survivors took refuge in the office of the company's C.E.O where Mikael "used" to work for as secretary. The room is full of memorabilias of his boss including a bunch of pornographic photos with his mistress, Aside from a mahogany made table and bookshelves the room also has a secret bed that can be pulled out from the wall like a drawer in the cabinet, there lies the injured Primitivo while Mikael makes a bold decision. " I should go look for supplies before we head out. " Mikael stood up and picked up a swiss army knife that he found in one of the dead security guards " You should stay here with Primitivo, Miguel. " " No, I'm coming too " Miguel argued " It's better so that we could get this done quickly and save my sister. " " You should stay. " " No, I won't! " " You are still young to scavenge supplies especially at times like this. " Mikael crossed his arms " I'm better at scavenging supplies! " " This isn't Boy scout training. " Mikael added " You are still a kid. " Miguel lost his temper and grabbed the nearest flower vase and attempts to throw it at Mikael but Primitivo got up from bed quickly, and stopped his young master from throwing the vase to Mikael as it would attract the dead. " Calm down, Miguel " Primitivo chided " The noise will just get them to us and that's the last thing we need after all of what happened today, So please, Be calm. " Miguel looked at him and started crying, Primitivo mouthed the word " Go. " as he hugs and calm Miguel. Mikael went out of the office to look for the supplies they need. Mikael walked through a large room with two dozens of office cubicles, electricity isn't a problem since everything happened barely a week ago and the generator still got some juice for the grid, Regardless the lights flickered as Mikael walked through the cubicles he looks tensed but kept his ears and eyes on alert for any deceased that roams. " Nothing is there. " he told himself He saw and picked up a bloodied crowbar and gripped it tight, before he opens the door he looked at something that moved on the other side of the pair of doors about five meters on his right. " I'm just Imagining. " he told himself and pressed on in opening the door in front of him cautiously but finds no one inside only supplies for the company, that are distributed every month. As soon as he thought it was clear, he inspected the desks and drawers of the room to find something useful. Unknown to his senses, Someone lurks in the darkness. Back in the office, Primitivo was able to pacify Miguel. " If it wasn't for that puta, My sister would still be with us and is now on the road back to the Azucarera. " Miguel said while wiping his tears with his shirt. " He is still your Kuya Mikael, If it wasn't for him - " " We'd be dead by now, Please Primitivo the reason why he saved us too it's because of Aira. " " Yes because of Aira, but can't you see that Mikael loves her and you as well, He sees you as his son more than what your parents showed. " " It isn't true!, He's just forced to take us because Aira doesn't want to come with him without her baby brother and trusty noble steed. " he added " Now that Aira is with those bitches he could've ditched us by now and ran outside with his balls dangling for the dead. " Primitivo would've laughed on that last part but he bit his tongue and just shrugged " You should sleep now, Miguel. " " What about you? " " I was only grazed by a bullet in the head not in the abdomen and you'll kill Mikael if I sleep. " " I probably would. " Miguel smiled at Primitivo, who smiles back at him. Primitivo sang the "Oya yi ni Inay" lullaby for Miguel to sleep in the bed he rested earlier. As he sings the lullaby, surges of bitter memories during the outbreak's onset came to haunt him as tears rolled down his cheeks. Mikael found three flash lights with batteries, couple of flares, a small notebook for Miguel to write, and Med Kits. " Man, no chocolate bars? " He scratched his head " Oh well, Cristy must've took it during the mayhem. " As he opens the door he finds an undead Cristy heading towards him. Cristy, formerly known as Chris, is a fat diabetic bisexual who fancies on sucking Mikael's cock. Anyways, knowing that Cristy is "Horizontally Challenged" and moves slowly he thinks of not killing his former colleague but as Cristy is gaining pace towards him, Miguel decides to drive the crowbar through the skull instead, killing him, but the fat bastard landed towards Lenny's Cubicle that is full of Chinese porcelain cups as collection, The porcelain cups fell to the marble floors echoing it's shattered noises attracting the undead outside the room. Immediate banging noises followed, The banging noises came from becomes louder and louder along with strange moaning sounds and the sound of a door giving up. " What the hell happened! " Primitivo yelled as he and Miguel went out of the room to check it out. " The bastard fell towards Lenny's porcelain collection. " Mikael pointed " Idiot! " Miguel frowned " Shut up, Tool! " The undead destroys the pair of doors and heads towards them, Primitivo looks at Mikael, which he replied with a nod. " Come on, Miguel. " Mikael started dragging Miguel to the nearest fire exit as Primitivo distracted the undead to pay their attention on him " Primitivo No! " Miguel tried to fight the tightening hands of Mikael, he even tried to bite him for him to be released but no use, He just heard Primitivo shouting at the undead at a distant. The two have reached the fire exit's door. " Hoy Gago!, release me at once. " Mikael shouted as he struggle " We have to save him. " " It's too late. " "No! " He bit Mikael in the hand until it started to bleed. Mikael resisted on letting the pain out and used his other hand to grab his face towel and covered Miguel's mouth until he became unconscious. " Sorry, Bud. " Mikael lifted his girlfriend's younger brother when something fell from Miguel's pocket, a colt official police. He picked up the gun and opened the door of the fire exit and laid Miguel and their supplies down. He looked at the gun and Miguel curiously, He was about to put it in his pocket when he heard moaning sounds again but he can still hear Primitivo yelling curses. Out of the dozen of cannibal freaks that stormed towards them only five are smart enough to sense a distraction and focused their attention towards the escaping Mikael and Miguel. Suddenly, he had an idea and yelled " Primitivo, Come on! " BLAM! BLAM! BLAM! He fired the gun followed by three of the undead hitting the ground. He continued shooting until the bullets ran out. Unfortunately, He does not know whether Miguel got some extra ammo for the gun if he has it's too late. A couple of the undead began closing in on Mikael, He readied his crowbar and took a deep breath until a sharp object pierced through one of the undead's skull followed by the other. Behind them is Primitivo, who was covered in blood " You are such an Idiot, Santos! " " If it wasn't for me you'll be trapped there. " " Because of you dozens more went through that door. " he saw the unconscious Miguel and glared at Mikael. " I have no choice he bit me " " Let's Go. " Primitivo sighs ran towards his young master and cradles Miguel in his arms. The generator ran out of juice plunging the entire building into darkness as soon as Mikael closed the door of the fire exit. " You have flashlight? " Primitivo asked. " Yeah " He handed a flashlight to Primitivo "I'll take lead." " Where are we going? " " The Rooftop. " " Lead the way. " Primitivo nods, something he had never given to Mikael. ----- END ----- ----- Deaths ----- *Chris "Cristy" Logardo ( Zombified ) ----- Trivia ----- *First Appearance of Mikael. *First Appearance of Primitivo. *First Appearance of Miguel. *First (and last) appearance of Chris. (Zombified) ----- Navigate ----- To Be Added ------ Category:The Last Bastion of Humanity Category:WalkerMaimer